


Welcome, Cajun

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Cajun and a Gamer [7]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Welcome, Cajun

Dean’s room mate was back in town not too long after you’d asked Sam to leave. You had spoken on WoW that night, but only briefly. The server was having issues, and booted you both. He had thanked you for the new controller for his XBox one, and the 6 months of live, which you were glad he liked them. After he’d left, you had opened his and smiled softly. He got you a Star Wars robe that you had been wanting, but they were always sold out.

A week later, you’d woken up to a text from Dean, making you chuckle.

_Dinner. My place. 6. No excuses. I have someone for u ;)_

Shaking your head, you yawned and stretched before replying.

_R they aware uve branded me….?_

You teased before slipping out of bed and making your way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Things had seemed to improve slightly with Sam, as you saw him making more of an effort to text you more often. Thankfully, he’d seen what you’d been so upset about.

_Y ruin the surprise? Just b here._

Rolling your eyes, you agreed and went back to focusing on hunting down something to eat.

* * *

Knocking on Dean’s door that night, you were taken aback when another man was the one to answer. “May I help you, cher?” He smiled at you, and you swore you’d melt on the spot.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Came Dean’s voice, saving you from likely squeaking when you opened your mouth. “Come on in.” The other man moved aside, letting you pass before he shut the door. “Y/N/N, this is Benny. Benny, this is the one I was telling you about.” He smirked.

You snapped your head towards him. “You tell people about me?”

Dean winked, pulling on his coat. “Just Benny. Figured your date would like to know something about you.” Your eyes went wide. “Did I forget to mention? This is a date. Sam and his girlfriend will be here in about 5. Take out’s been ordered, have fun kids.”

“Dean!” You turned, wanting to strangle him. “Where are you going?” Your cheeks were a light pink.

“You think I want to be around for this love fest? No thanks. I’m going to the bar. No sex on the couch, Benny.” He teased, rushing out the door.

Awkwardly, you turned towards Benny. “So…” You chuckled slightly, hooking your thumbs on your back pockets.

He smiled at you again and you couldn’t stay too mad. “Can I getcha a drink?” He offered sweetly.

“That’d be great, thanks.” You nodded. 

* * *

Laughing, you grinned at Benny. His laugh was infectious, he was easy to talk to, and you were not about to complain about his looks, either. Sipping your beer, you licked your lips. “So, when we were seniors, there’s a senior trip, right?” You started, smirking at Sam, who didn’t seem to be completely enjoying himself. “We went to this wicked amusement park. Which, like they all seem to, they had a water section. Amazing water slides, wading pools, all that.” You chuckled lightly before going on. “Sammy and I decide to go down one of the slides together….”

“I’m guessin’ it didn’ end too well, eh, cher?” Benny asked, not missing the way your eyes darted to his mouth.

“Sammy here wound up with my bikini top on his face, I’m covering my chest, freaking out, and he falls in when I freak out.” You laughed. “I always have someone check them now. I’d like not to flash that many people again…”

Sammy gave a small smile, raising his beer bottle to his lips. Downing the last of it, he let out a small sigh.

* * *

Things had been going well for you and Benny. You wouldn’t call him your boyfriend, but you could easily see it happening soon. It had been a month since that double date, and you’d gone out a couple more times.

Tonight, however, him and Dean were going to some sports bar, and you had no interest in that. So, there you sat on your computer. Seeing that Sam was on vent, you grinned, and joined his channel. “Hey, loser!”

“Hey.” He replied.

“You okay?”

You heard him sigh. “I’m surprised you aren’t out with Mr. Cajun.” He said sarcastically, making you stare at your screen in shock.

Licking your lips, you recovered. “I’ve been out with him twice, not that it’s any of your damn business, Sam.” You snapped. “And, if I recall, you blew me off all the damn time for your girlfriend, before you were together. If I want to spend time with Benny, I will!” You were getting pissed off at him for his hypocrisy.

Sam scoffed, just adding fuel to the fire. “RJ is great, why won’t you give her a chance?”

“It’s hard to want to like a person when they’ve all but stolen your best friend from you. That’s on you, not me, and not her. All of a sudden I’m chopped liver because you have some pretty gamer sleeping with you. Grow the fuck up, then talk to me about getting along with her.” You exited Vent, not wanting to even hear his voice anymore. 


End file.
